


Restless

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [18]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana's restless, worrying about Fernando</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of my challenge...yes, I'm behind again. Whoops.

Ana glances at the clock as she continues to pace the hotel room.  She hates nights like these.  It’s bad enough on the days Fernando loses, but to lose after having a two set lead is even worse.  Just like every other time, Ana can’t sleep.  Not when she isn’t completely sure where Fernando is.  She knows he’s not going to do anything to get himself in trouble.  She also knows he would never cheat on her.

 

When the door opens a short time later, Ana looks over.  She can see Fernando walk in, closing and locking the door behind him.  She tucks her hair behind her ear as she waits for him to come into the room the rest of the way.  Fernando smiles a little when he sees her.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asks as he kicks his shoes off.

 

Ana shakes her head.  “Never can on days like this.”

 

He nods as he walks over.  “Come here.”  He slides his arms around her as he leans down and kisses her softly.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Ana wraps her arms around Fernando’s neck.  “You’re okay?”

 

Fernando nods.  “Let’s get some sleep.”

 

“Sleep sounds good.”

 

**The End**


End file.
